The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Dahlia, botanically known as Dahlia sp. and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDH13033’. ‘KLEDH13033’ is a selection that results from an open pollination of unknown parents in the summer of 2008. Seed were collected from the open pollination and planted, with a single plant named ‘KLEDH13033’ discovered in Stuttgart, Germany in May of 2009. Initial unrooted cuttings of ‘KLEDH13033’ were taken in May of 2009. ‘KLEDH13033’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via unrooted cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.